Delphinium elatum. 
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium plant, botanically known as Delphinium elatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Darwin""s Blue Indulgencexe2x80x99.
The new Delphinium was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Abbenes, The Netherlands, as a naturally-occurring mutation of an unidentified selection of Delphinium elatum. The new Delphinium was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its double blue-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands, since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Delphinium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Darwin""s Blue Indulgence have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, irrigation amount and frequency, and/or fertilizer type or rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Darwin""s Blue Indulgencexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Darwin""s Blue Indulgencexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Double blue-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Darwin""s Blue Indulgence differ from the parent selection and other known cultivars of Delphinium in its double flower form and flower color.